


Taking Showering To A Whole New Level

by perverted_brain



Category: GOT7
Genre: Duhh, Growing Up, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Pining, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, evil maknae, i wasn't but it's my excuse for THIS, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Youngjae has the hots for his maknae. And as it comes one day, he accidentally slips in dance practice and injures his ankle. He doesn't know how that would change his life forever."Jaebum-hyung ordered to shower together so I can look after you, since you hurt your leg and not to use too much water."Well fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yugyeom being straight fire, i'm just warning

 

For the countless time today they practiced their new performance, music blasting through the room and echoing from the walls. Their looks were exhausted but determined, sweat showing on their foreheads, colthes drained and crumbled.

Youngjae looked at his reflection in the mirror, following his every movement and trying to remain a calm expression, although his muscles hurt and he was short of breath. He couldn't help himself but let his gaze wander to the figure next to him, examining how his elegant features swayed to the music and how stern he looked, all serious about finishing the performance.

Yugyeom was, without doubt, one of the best dancers in the group and always put his best efford in it (not that the others didn't). Youngjae remembered that he was like that from the beginning, always dancing with his soul and singing with his heart. _God he defenitly should put his shit together,_ he thought while shaking his head. _It's not like Yugyeom is some girl who he could hit on. He was his bandmate and a_ _ **man**_. _He wasn't even gay_.

But Youngjae knew that it was hard. For all of them. Having no girls around and then being with six fine guys 24/7. Ofcourse they had skinship, even more than the average guys, but it never crossed that special line. Meaning: They never helped each other get off. _They were good friends_ , they said. _They were like brothers_.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't register that his foot was somewhere it shouldn't and unexpectedly slipped, falling on his butt and hissing in pain.

The music stopped and he heared some worried questions, a long with a few concerned looks on their faces. Yugyeom had rushed to him and squatted down next to him, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine", he mumbled, trying to stand up, with the help of Yugyeom, and holding his behind. He tryed not to focus too much on the muscular arm around his waist and also tryed to ignore how close their bodies were.

JB coughed, getting everybody's attention and standing in front of the tired and exhausted group.

"We practiced enough for today, let's give it a call and go home. You did well", he said and stretched his arms to emphasise his words. Some appreciated groans were heard and slowly everyone dropped out of the room, entering the van to drive to the dorm. Yugyeom sent Youngjae a reassuring smile and went to his seat between Jinyoung and Bambam in the back.

On the ride back home Youngjae looked forward to a hot and relexing shower, thinking about his soft bed and his squishy pillow. He nearly fell alseep in the van.

When they arrived at their dorm it was half past one in the morning, a few yawns were heard in the backseat and the members got up to quickly enter the dorm. A few took a shower, some went straight to bed and collapsed on their sheets.

Honestly, all Youngjae wanted to do was to fall into his cushions and never wake up again, but he forced himself to at least let the water run over his body for a minute.

He lifelessly stripped down, threw the dirty laundry in the clothes basket, prepared a pair of boxers and a plain white shirt on the toilet seat and placed his towel in a sink, before stepping in the milky-glass shower.

A high pitched squeek passed his mouth as cold water hit him, snapping him out of his sleepy daze.

He shuddered as the water drew warm and engulfed his little frame.

 

He sure as hell wasn't prepared for the door to open and a tall figure standing in the opening. _What the fuck_.  
"Yah! I'm showering right now, what do you want?", he yelled, not caring who the boy could be. The milky glass from the shower prevented him from recognizing the person.

"I'm sorry, Jaebum-hyung ordered to shower together to not use too much water and for me to look after you, because you hurt yourself", he heared Yugyeom's voice on the other side of the shower.

Youngjae's face went blank, the blood drained from his cheeks and a lump forming in his throat.  
He gulped as he could identify how Yugyeom's Silhouette slowly got rid of his clothes. The last time he remembered them showering together was back in the beginning, when they were trainees and _way_ younger than now.

Youngjae moved a bit as the door swung open to reveal a fully naked Yugyeom, shyly smiling and stepping next to him in the shower.  
To be honest, the cabin wasn't small, but for two grown people it became a bit cramped.

Youngjae followed his moves, how he held his head under the hot water, how sinfully droplets of water ran over his skin and how his bangs got wet, sticking to his forehead.

When he was sure that Yugyeom wouldn't look, he let his gaze roam over the body mere centimeters in front of him, licking his lips in excitement.  
He felt himself going hot and occupied with the god like body.

_When did Yugyeom grew up so well?_

Youngjae watched the broad shoulders move in front of his eyes, how the back muscles twitched under Yugyeom's movements, his back devolving in slim hips, sinfully dipping to a slight curve which led to Yugyeom's perk, round _ass_.  
Youngjae couldn't seem to tear his look away, letting his view lust over his bandmate.  
All along he discovered his _thighs,_ and while Jackson was the one with the most muscular thighs, Yugyeom sure got the second place. They were a freaking dream.

Youngjae realised he was fanning and scolded himself to tear his gaze away. He really shouldn't check his younger member out. Not if he was a boy and shouldn't even think things like that.

But then Yugyeom turned towards Youngjae and suddenly he forgot how to breathe.

Because of Yugyeom's bigger height he was facing the youngers firm chest, having a perfect look at his abs and toned upper body. He even glanced at the V-line decorating his hips and... _shit_.

Youngjae forced his eyes to look everywhere else but _down there_. He felt his heart beating faster and how his cheeks grew hot. He couldn't believe he just saw his friend's dick. _Fuck, he just saw his friend's dick_.

He swallowed hard.

Everything was too much for him. Not only because Yugyeom seemed to have grown bigger shoulders, but also because that thing between his legs _had grown really really well_.

"Can you please give me the lotion hyung?", he heard Yugyeom's soft voice. He snapped out of his thoughts and was happy to have something to distract him. He turned away from the latter and grabbed his lotion, handing it over behind his back. He couldn't risk facing him ever again.

Although Yugyeom grew so well he still seamed so _innocent_ and _pure_.

He inhaled a deep breath and released it calm, hoping it would help him relax a bit. And sure enough, he felt his hart beat slower and the heat fading. Relief washed over him and he thought he could take a _normal_ shower now, when he noticed something that had him panicking again. _This was so not good_.  
Because when he looked down, he saw a sight that made him close his eyes in humiliation. He was fucking hard.

"Is something wrong hyung? You are so quiet", Yugyeom's voice interrupted his thoughts. Youngjae shrugged and tryed to look relaxed, although his shoulders were tense.

"I'm just tired", he answered.

"Oh", he heard. "Should I give you a massage?"

_And feeling his slender fingers all over his body? No thanks_.

"It's okay", Youngjae aswered. "Really. Don't worry."

He let his thoughts wander, thinking about a way he could sneak out of this situation without getting caught. He let a cough slip from his lips and already turned to the door of the shower.

"I'm gonna go to bed Yugyeom-ah", he told him, the door handle already in his hand.

"Wait", Yugyeom's voice stopped him in his tracks. "You didn't wash up hyung."

He gulped.

"Don't worry about that", Younjae said reassuringly. "I'm really tired."

"Let me do it."

"What?", Youngjae froze in his place. Slowly he turned his upper body to the latter, careful not to expose his arousal. He then faced a serious looking Yugyeom, innocent eyes watching him with pitty.

"Let me do it", Yugyeom repeated.

Youngjae stared at his younger friend.

"You know... That's really personal and stuff", he stuttered, but Yugyeom interrupted him.

"Come on hyung, we both know how guys look. Besides, we're friends right?", he cheared.  
Youngjae slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Friends", he mumbled.

He looked to his feet and concentrated on how to a) react and b) to put his erection down. Jerking off really was not a way.

"So it's settled?", he heard Yugyeom's smile through his words and felt strong hands on his shoulders, suddenly turning him around.

He wanted to die right on the spot.

Avoiding Yugyeom's stare he grabbed his shampoo from the shell and pushed it in the younger's hands.  
"Mhm", he mumbled, really hoping that he didn't see his boner. Oh how he really wanted to die right now.

A few moments later he found himself closing his eyes and relaxing under Yugyeom's touch, who had come to massage his scalp in a rather nice and calming way. With his fingertips he massaged the shampoo in his hair, making circling motions as to nicely rub it in.  
When Yuygeom gently pushed him under the shower stream, Younjae had long forgotten about his boner. He just thought how thankful he was for the younger, because he really needed that comforting massage.

Yugyeom's slender fingers ran through his hair, making gentle movements to wash the remaining shampoo out.

After that he was pulled away from the hot water and got the instruction to hang his head, for Yugyeom to have better acces to his neck.  
Youngjae nearly purred as he felt big and warm hands massaging his tense shoulders, rubbing the tension out and -at the same time- good smelling lotion in. He felt those hands sliding to his sides, making their way to his arms and also massaging the lotion in. Then they went back to his shoulders, going down on his back along his spinal column, making gentle ways inbetween his ribs.

Youngjae felt how Yugyeom's fingertips made their way to his lower back and dipped in the curve which led to his bottom, causing Youngjae to freeze. He stiffened as Yugyeom's big hands traced his buttocks. But when he felt them going down he dared to relax again. He almost thought Yugyeom would try something. _Stupid Youngjae_ , he scolded himself. _Why the hell would he try something on his hyung?_ Youngjae definitly needed some release, otherwise he'd propably do something stupid.

Anyways, after Yugyeom traced his calves he felt the massage going up again, slowly reaching his knees and then making their way to his thighs. He almost stiffened at his touch, then remembered that he didn't even touch his _ass_ in a filthy way, so he sure as hell wasn't going to take things to a dirty level _now_.

Youngjae already looked forward to his comfortable bed and how sweet he could dream in a few moments.

_Would Jaebum be angry because he took so long-_

Youngjae's eyes widened, his breath catched in his throught and he felt how his body tensed. A cut off moan slipped from his lips, triggering the man behind him to let out a deep chuckle.

When he looked down, he caught Yugyeom's oh so sinful hand on his member, tugging and stroking it slowly with experienced moves.

"Thought I might help you with your little problem", a husky voice purred in his ear, emphasizing his words with a teasing slide on Youngjae's tip, letting the older boy go weak in his arms.

"What did you think about that caused you getting hard, huh?", Youngjae heared the dirty words slipping from Yugyeom's innocent lips, making his heart jump and his groin twitch. _Who knew Yugyeom wasn't so innocent but all dirty?_

"Wh-What the fuck, Yugyeom-ah?", Youngjae countered, his breath coming out in quick movements.

He felt Yugyeom's hand suddenly squeezing his length which caused him to buck his hips.

"You like it", he whispered in Younjae's ear, so close that he felt his lips brushing his skin.

"N-no", Youngjae lied, squirming under the younger's touch and rubbing his body unconsciously against Yugyeom's. "Stop it."

The latters tongue sliding across his exposed neck caught Youngjae in his tracks and let him freeze. When he felt him nibbling and his skin, a shiver and an inaudible moan escaped his lips.

"But what if I don't want to?", Yugyeom breathed with a husky tone, the deep voice sending Youngjae to god knows where. "What if I'm not done with you yet?" The younger's teeth roamed Younjae's neck once again, dipping in his skin, making him moan and quiver under his touch.

When Youngjae felt the hand around his arousal loosen he took the chance and finally -with a heavy heart- jerked away from the younger.

He was met with a sight wich made his dick twitch in excitement. Yugyeom's lips were parted, his eyes lidded, strands of wet hair on his forehead, broad shoulders and upper body as muscular as a greek god and sure enough with a rock hard member between his legs.

Youngjae made sure not to drool and gulped, letting his gaze lust for the younger. After imprinting every inch of the god like body, he forced himself to look the latter in the eye.

"Why now Yugyeom?", he asked. "What happened with the boy that loved wild flowers and would play in the rain? What happened with the boy that had a crush on that one cute stylist-noona? Where did your small shoulders go?" He knew he was being cheesy but he was curious. "What happened to that child like boy?"

A few moments the youngest of the two just stood there and stared at Youngjae. He didn't seem to judge the older but to process every meaning of his words. A spark lit in his eyes which Youngjae couldn't really identify.

"I grew up", he finally said, his voice coarse and husky. "Although nobody noticed, I grew up."

Youngjae knew how wrong it was. How much of a fuck up everything would be afterwards. But he couldn't help himself to fall a little bit more in love with Yugyeom, to step a step closer and to roam his hands up the latter's broad chest and behind his neck. The younger didn't move an inch as Youngjae digged his hands in his hair, played with the tips, tugged playfully at them and leaned closer. At first he didn't respond to Youngjae's soft lips on his own, who were being gentle and kindly caressing them.

But after he realised he was been kissed by that beautiful boy, he responded to the kiss, parting his lips, nipping at Youngjae's bottom lip and playing with his tongue. It didn't take long for the kiss to become passionate, dominating and filthy. Yugyeom faught his way into the older's mouth and dominated his hot cavern. After that he bit in Youngjae's bottom lip, teasingly letting go before he pulled away.

The smaller of the two looked up to Yugyeom's face with a hint of uncertainty. There were so many questions going on in his head. But it seemed that he didn't even have to ask for them because Yugyeom could read minds (he wished) and began to tell his story.

"It started when you broke up with your girlfriend", he purred, lifting his hands and tracing Youngjae's jawline with his fingertips. "I heard you two arguing late at night." Youngjae had thought they weren't heard because it was way long after midnight, but he was wrong. "I was kinda getting off and you distracted me", Yugyeom chuckled deep and let his hand sink. The smaller was taken back from Yugyeom's words but didn't say a thing. Just the twitch in his arousal confirmed that he had heard his words.

"So while I searched release you interrupted my...session. I was angry, because I was nearly finished, but then I imagined your face in front of me", Yugyeom's last sentence was more of a desperate whispering, his eyes getting dark and sparkling with growing want. "I was weirded out ofcourse. But after I accustomed thinking about you while jerking off, I pretended your pretty lips on my cock and how _good_ they would feel. How good my hands would feel all over your body and how beautiful your skin would look all covered in marks."

Youngjae halfway caught himself breathing harder, a dark blush evident on his cheeks and his dick twitching in antiscipation.

Yugyeom stepped closer and closed the gap between them, nibbling at the older's jaw line, roaming his way up and biting in his buttom lip.

"The thought about you spread out under me, vulnerable and _desperate_ for my touch, got me more of the edge than any girl could ever do", he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Youngjae's lips and settling his hands on the older's hips.

"You don't know how much I wish to make these fantasies reality", he whispered while gently massaging Youngjae's hipbones, sometimes drawing little circles on his skin.

Youngjae was left breathless. Yugyeom's confession was too much for him, let his heart beat at an inhuman rate, a tingling feeling in his stomach and his dick twitch in excitement. Aroused he leaned forward to the younger's ear and licked his lips.

"Make them", he breathed.

When he backed an inch away he saw Yugyeom's eyes glowing with lust, how his lips were parted in a silent moan and a shudder of excitement went through the latter's body.

He couldn't admire his face long enough, because he found himself roughly being turned around, pressed against Yugyeom's firm body and a hand slipping on his lips.

"You must keep quiet then", the younger told him with a raspy voice, which sent shivers through the older's body. "You can't make a single noice when I fuck you", he continued. "Do you understand that kitten?"

The pat name went straight to the smaller's groin and let a hold back moan escape his lips. Yugyeom didn't give Youngjae a chance to speek, so instead the older could just nodd in his hold.

"Good", Yugyeom murmured and bit in Youngjae's neck, making him shiver.

"Then suck, kitten", he huskily said while slipping a finger in the older's mouth, adding a second and then a third after a while. When he pulled them out again a string of salive kept them attached to his lips. He felt how Yugyeom moved a bit away to put his foot between the smaller's legs, shoving them apart to have a better acces to his lower bottom. Big hands held Younghae's cheecks in place and parted them sinfully, letting cold air touch his entrance, making him hiss and quiver under his touch.

A finger circled teasingly around the smaller's hole, causing him to whimper in expectation and taking the older off guard as it pushed knuckle deep in.

"Y-Yugyeom", Youngjae more or less moaned, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his mind.

"Shh", the younger said. "What did I say about noises?"

Youngjae pressed his lips together when he felt Yugyeom's finger backing out and then being inserted again. He felt a stinging feeling shooting through his veigns as a second finger acompanyed the first, slowly scissoring his tight entrance and making him squirm and pinch his eyes shut.

"Good job, kitten", the latter groaned. "I can't wait to feel your tight walls around me. They're loosing up really quickly through. Say... Do you finger yourself sometimes, Youngjae?" The older could almost hear Yugyeom's grin through his voice and felt how blood rushed in his cheeks, making him feel hotter than he already was.

Emberassed he nodded shyly.

He let his chin fall onto his chest when he felt a third finger suddenly pushing all the way in, pumping pain through his body which odly turned him on and shot straight to his groin.

Youngjae almost couldn't hold a moan back, but distracted himself by biting hard on his bottom lip.

"You sure as well don't mind that then, right?", the younger murmured, but suddenly stopped in his tracks and didn't move an inch.

Youngjae grew impatient after a while and wriggled in Yugyeom's hold, enjoying the light pain his long fingers triggered inside his ass.

"Do you like pain, kitten?", the latter suddenly asked making Youngjae freeze. The younger pumped his fingers in and out of Youngjae, spreading them and curling the tips up, in search for the older's weak spot. "Do you like that?", he repeated his question.

Youngjae nodded his head slowly -always remembering he wasn't allowed to talk-, let out a shaky breath and steadyed himself on the wall. His hands felt good when being in touch with the cold tiling of the shower, alomst lowering his heated body temperature.

"It's good that we both like it rough", Yugyeom breathed in his air, emphasizing his words by pumping his fingers faster and grazing his teeth on the older's earlobe, making the smaller shudder in want.

After a few more moments of stretching, and sinful words being mumbled in Youngjae's ear, Yugyeom slid his fingers out of the older's hole, letting it clench around nothing and Youngjae whimpering in need.

A few seconds later Youngjae noticed something between his ass cheeks poking his entrance, feeling warm and slippery at the same time. At the thought, that it could be the latter's dick, he nearly fainted and blushed harder.

"You alright?", Yugyeom asked, real concern evident in his voice for a second, before his tone became husyk and wanton again. "I really can't wait to fuck the shit out of you, kitten."

Youngjae nodded, fully obsessed with the thought of Yugyeom fucking him sinful and passionatly.

"Alright", he mumbled. "I go in now." He steadied his right hand on the smaller's hip, his other -clean- hand sliding on the older's lips to keep them from letting a noice out.

Then Youngjae felt the other's tip poking at his hole before slowly sliding all the way in, filling him to the rim, stretching him painful and making Youngjae at the same time grab the wall, a gasp escaping his lips and quickly being reminded of the latter's hand on his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath, shutting his eyes tight and tensed slightly.

He heared Yugyeom breathing heavily behind him, his nails scratching at his skin and a low growl slipping through his lips.

The latter waited patiently till he though the older was stretched enough and slowly began to move. He nearly went out all the way, before sliding in again, filling him up till it wasn't possible anymore. After recieving an impatient wriggle from Youngjae he grinned, sliding out of the smaller and pushing back in with such force, that the olded nearly crashed his head on the ceiling.

Youngjae was glad that Yugyeom's hand hold him back, because else he would have let out a loud moan which surely had awoken every sleeping member in the dorm. All that Youngjae eventually escaped was a whining sound because he couldn't take the overwhelming feeling that Yugyeom (or more Yugyeom's _dick_ ) gave him.

The latter slid out of Youngjae again, pushing back in with full force, every movement becoming more passionate with every second. The older felt him going faster and rougher, turning him on till he was painfully hard.

That was when they heard a knock on the door of the beathroom. Youngjae's eyes widened in horror and his face went blank, as he heard the door open.

He turned his head to Yugyeom who seemd as shocked at him. But the second their eyes met the shocked expression was changed with a sly grin and a bad sparkle in his eyes.

Youngjae choked on his own spit as he felt the hand, that was resting on his hip earlier, was now making his way to the older's crotch and took a hold of his rock hard member.

 

"Is everything okay with you two?", Youngjae heared the voice of Jaebum coming from the other side of the milky glass. He didn't seem to notice what was going on the other side.

The older felt Yugyeom's hand starting to pump his arousal in rythm with his thrusts and sliding his fingertips over his slit, nearly causing him to collapse.

"Everything's fine", the latter answered. Only if you heared well you could here the unregular, caught up breathing. Jaebum didn't seem to listen well enough.

"Okay. Well, you should come to an end now because the water will turn cold in a few and the bill is gonna be expensive."

Yugyeom started to push harder in Youngjae, suddenly thrusting dead on the smaller's prostate, making him release a whimper and making his knees wobble.

"Yeah, no problem hyung", Yugyeom breathed, pressing his hand harder against Youngjae's lips and holding the older steady so he wouldn't crash to the ground.

Jaebum seemed to notice something odd and hold in his tracks.

"Are you sure everything's alright?", he repeated his question from earlier, a sceptical tone evident in his voice.

The older felt Yugyeom thrusting harder on his spot that catapulted him straight to heaven, making his hands clench around nothing and a familiar feeling build in his stomach.

"Yeah", Yugyeom anwered again, this time his voice nearly tilted over, ending in a rather husky groan.

"Ehm... O-Okay...", Jaebum said startled. He was never startled. "I'm gonna gow now... Have... Fun, yeah. Have fun. Good night."

A few seconds later they heared the door closing with a _klick_ and then how foot steps faded.

"That was bad, kitten", Youngjae heared Yugyeom breathing. "He nearly found out because you made a sound. Hmm... How should i punish you?"

At the mention of punishment the older felt extasy being pumped through his every veign and exciting him.

Then the older felt how Yugyeom's thrusts slowly but surely got slower and became so relaxed that his tip brushed Youngjae's prostate teasingly slow and then faded again. The older of the two nearly cried because of the built up frustration he wasn't able to release. He so desperatly wanted to cum.

"Do you want to cum, kitten?", he heard the latter asking, a teasing grin spread on his face. When Youngjae wild nodded he heard the younger laughing deep behind him. "But should I? Hm, I don't know. You weren't a good boy, were you?"

Yugyeom brushed the smaller's prostate for the second time and caused Youngjae to let out a high wine, making his knees tremble and almost falling to the ground. He struggled in the latter's grip and tried to get out of the firm grip.

"You want to say anything, kitten?", he asked. Youngjae nodded. To his surprise he actually felt Yugyeom releasing his hand from Youngjae's mouth. The first thing that escaped the older's lips were a few cut off breathings, mixed with low moans and some whimpers.

"I-I promise...", he mumbled. He didn't feel as if he could form a right sentence, but tried anyways. "I promise to be a-a good boy next time. I'll o-obey you. B-but please... let me cum. Please..." Youngjae's mind definitly was nebulized with want and need. He knew he was talking bullshit, but he so desperatly needed to release.

"Well", Yugyeom said. "If you're begging like this. But remember that, if you break your promise, you will recieve a punishment that'll teach you how to obey me. I know you like pain, kitten. But I know ways how to fuck someone like you, that even the most dominant guys fall on their knees for me."  
Youngjae shuddered at the sinful words that left the younger's mouth. He sure had gathered experience in the last years. He didn't even want to know from where.

All he could focus on that moment were the thrusts from Yugyeom that became faster and more passionate again, that pushed past his prostate and sent him to the galaxy. He felt how he pushed in and out of him with an inhuman speed, sending him to the stars and pumping a breathtaking feeling through his body.

At this rate it didn't take Youngjae all too long for the familiar feeling to settle in his stomach again, pushing him nearer to the edge.  
"I-I'm cumming", he moaned, covering his mouth with his hands as loud moans threatened to slip from his lips.

"Then cum", Yugyeom whispered in his ears, his voice deep and husky. This were the words that triggered the smaller to fall from the edge, to see all white and to spurt his cum in long rows against the wall of the shower. He couldn't help but let a high pitched moan escape his throat. But he also couldn't give two flying shits, because the feeling that overcame him overwhelmed him.

He felt his body going sensitive when the latter still thrusted hart in him. But soon enough Yugyeom came as well, tainting Youngjae's walls white and letting a deep moan slip out of his lips.

After riding their orgasms out he pulled out of the older and held him steady, because he threatened to collapse right then when he loosened his grip on him.

Yugyeom knew they would feel sleepy soon and decided to quickly clean his hyung up, as the good dongsaeng he was.

He didn't bother to clean anything else, because he was already feeling tired and exhausted, and instead helped Youngjae get out of the shower and put on clothes for both men.

Youngjae looked around but couldn't grasp anything because he was so tired and his eyes threatened to shut any moment.

Eventually they did.

 

The next morning Youngjae woke up to a horrofied scream and opened his eyes. As he opened them he saw the maknae peacefully sleeping right beside him, an arm around the older's hips and his legs entangled with his.  
When he remembered the night before he flushed red but smiled.

Not even a second later the door flew open and revealed an outraged Jackson with widened eyes.

"WERE YOU THE TWO SHOWERING YESTERDAY NIGHT", he more but screamed, the question not even asked but more stated. "JAEBUM TOLD ME."  
In the middle of Jackson's speach Yugyeom awoke and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on, hyung?", he asked with a husyk morning voice.

"YOU SHOULD FUCKING CLEAN UP AFTER FUCKING AROUND THE SHOWER, THAT'S WHAT'S UP", the interrupter yelled.

Somewhere behind Jackson someone threw a pillow at the chinese member that caused him to turn his head.

"Don't tell me to chill Mark!", he groaned. "I can't stand dryed semen on my shower wall."

Youngjae grew uncomfortable and snuggled in the younger's embrace to hide his red cheeks.

"Yah!", he said. "You were the ones that dilly dangled in our living room. You shouldn't complain about PDA."

The glare Jackson shot him could kill him.

Yugyeom chuckled at his cute boyfriend.

  
  


 


End file.
